


Asking Out His Best Mate

by daddykink (halogenharry)



Series: For the First Time [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Asking Out, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Harry, One Shot, and i still think it's cute, i just thought this was really cute ok, idek harry's just really nervous and trips over his words and says um a lot, it was based off a tumblr post actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogenharry/pseuds/daddykink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been living together for only a year but things have been absolute bliss for Harry since he was able to live with his best friend (and current love, but Louis doesn't know that). Now Harry wants to make a move but he's nervous since Louis is the cutest, sweetest, most wonderful boy he'd ever met. </p><p>If only he knew how to ask someone out.</p><p>or</p><p>An AU where Harry uses notecards to try and ask Louis out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking Out His Best Mate

“Harry, what _are_  you talking about?”

Louis arched his eyebrow at the odd, overly tall, massive, painfully slow talking boy before him. Both were quite used to these exchanges because Harry regularly talked about whatever came to mind and tripped over his words, a deadly combination in Louis’ opinion. But of course, Louis cared about Harry more than he had cared about anyone else besides his family and all of his taunting was out of love.

 

Harry scuffed his boot on the floor as he peaked at something that seemed to be in his hand behind his right leg that Louis couldn’t see from where he was.

“I was erm, well I…” he cleared his throat loudly. Harry could feel himself nearly sweat through his shirt as he tried to explain himself. “I was trying to say you looked… nice… I compared you to um… the sun… and… stuff.”

Louis eyed him carefully. “Oh, well… thank you, then.” He gave Harry a small smile before heading out of the kitchen, coffee in hand.

As soon as he passed, Harry let out a breath he had been consciously holding in. “Shit,” he muttered under his breath as he tried to calm down.

Truth was, Harry was hopelessly interested, if not in love, with his best friend and he didn’t know how to tell him. They had lived together for an entire year and since even before that, Harry wanted to be with Louis in some romantic fashion. Now, Harry thought it could easily had just been a little crush and it would go away (it had just started as an attraction to Louis’ arse and thighs after all). But Louis did these cute little things when he slept and he played with his curls and kissed his cheeks and sometimes poked his dimples and was just so small and cute. Harry loved small and cute things - kittens, puppies, babies and Louis.

They had shared a bed ever since the beginning and it was nice knowing that someone else was there at night. Neither one could get lonely with the other there. They often cuddled and when they spooned, Louis was most often the little spoon, though sometimes he tried to be the big spoon and Harry thought it was so incredibly endearing. Harry giggled every time he would feel Louis start to tickle under his ribs and in the end he would fall off the bed, causing both of them to laugh so hard their sides hurt. When Louis laughed, his eyes crinkled and his entire face lit up. Harry liked to think of Louis as his own little ray of sunshine sent down to earth to brighten up his life.

And now, Harry wanted nothing more than to be able to call Louis his. Not in a possessive way, but in like a “I’m worthy of calling someone as amazing as Louis mine and he’s more than worthy to call me his” way. It was all really odd to Harry, but all he knew was that he wanted to date Louis and he had no idea how to go about asking him.

When Louis walked back into the kitchen, Harry was in the same position he had left him in.

Louis went over to the sink to wash out his cup. “You ok, Harry?” he said as he rinsed.

Harry nodded quickly and cleared his throat. “Yes,” he squeaked out.

This was exceptionally odd of Harry, but Louis let it go since the younger boy was normally pretty weird.

“Ok, well I’m heading out to buy a few things. Don’t burn the house down. Bye.” Louis gave him a quick peck on the cheek and made his way out the door.

When Harry heard the door closely, he groaned loudly and looked at the notecards he had in his hand. Since Harry had no clue how to do this right and had a high chance of saying something wrong, he had gotten a bunch of notecards together with pick-up lines and tips on how to ask someone out. Obviously, it wasn’t working.

Harry got his laptop out and called Liam, Zayn and Niall for a group chat via Skype. He needed advice, and fast, and they were his best mates so he thought it would be a good place to start.

“‘Ello there, Harry! Whatcha up to?” Niall bellowed as soon as he popped up on the screen.

“I need some advice from you three. It’s important.”

“Ohhhh, important. Gotcha,” he said with a wink.

Next, Liam came on the screen with a bright smile on his face. “Hello boys!”

“Hi,” Niall and Harry said in unison, though Niall had more enthusiasm.

“What’re ya lads up to?”

“Well, Harry here needs some advice.”

“Ohhh, do ya now?

Just then Zayn came into the chat.

“‘Ello boys!”

The three boys said their hellos before Harry took a deep breath and explained the situation. “Ok so the reason I’ve gotten you all here in this group chat is because I need advice. For those of you who do not know, I am interested in Louis.”

All three boys expressions showed their mock surprise. “Of course, none of us could tell you were completely head over heels in love with him,” Zayn said matter-of-factly.

Niall spoke in an overly sarcastic tone. “Wasn’t like you looked at him fondly onstage or practically drooled over him during workouts or anything. Completely hidden love.”

Harry sighed. “Anyway, I need some help, like, asking him out? Would you guys help me?”

“Sure we will, won’t we boys?” Liam was much more enthusiastic about this then the other two boys. They groaned and mumbled, “I guess.” Liam rolled his eyes.

“Ok… well, first I googled how to ask someone out and read a Wikihow. It said-”

Zayn interjected. “Wait Harry, you read a Wikihow on how to ask people out?”

“Yes… Is that… Did I do something wrong?”

“No, Harry, keep going. Zayn, keep your mouth shut unless you have something constructive,” Liam ordered.

Harry quickly ran a hand through his curls. “So it told me to strike up a conversation.”

“And did ya?” Niall asked.

“I tried.”

“And?” Liam urged.

“It went all wrong. I tried to tell him he looked nice and compare him to the sun, but it was… bad. But I have these notecards that might help me at some point. I put a bunch of erm, pick-up lines, you know? I even wrote a few myself.”

“Did you now?” Liam smiled warmly. “Will you tell us one?”

“Sure… um… You’re like a kitten because you’re really cute…” Harry flipped through the cards. “Erm, if you were a mango I’d choose you because you’d be a really sweet mango… Hehe you know, because her’s sweet...”

Niall, Liam and Zayn stayed silent. Harry looked at them expectantly, patiently awaiting their approval.

“Well…” he held out the word and bit his lip.

Liam cleared his throat. “Those were, um, interesting.”

Zayn perked up. "Harry, why don't ya just try being yourself and talking about your feelings, mate?"

Harry shook his head and looked on the verge of panic. "But what if mess up my words and he thinks I'm stupid or something?"

"Has Louis ever done that?" Niall asked.

"Noooo...."

"Then speak from your heart,” Liam stated kindly.

"Ok… I guess I can do that, thanks. I gotta go then. Bye."

Harry ended his part of the call just as he heard the front door open. Louis walked in whistling a tune with a paper bag in his hands. “Hello, Harry!” he said in a sing-songy tone. Harry waved as he passed and gave him a smile. As soon as he knew Louis was in the kitchen, he shuffled his notecards and mentally prepared himself for whatever was going to come next. He stood in the doorframe and cleared his throat to get Louis’ attention.

Louis turned around and gave Harry an odd look. “Yes, Harry?”

Harry looked down at the cards and realized the one on top was wrong. “Shit,” he said under his breath. “Wait wait wait…” He flipped until he found the right card. “Um did you… did it… erm hurt when you fell from… heaven?”

Louis cocked an eyebrow and kept staring at him as he had been.

Harry smiled nervously and flipped through the cards again. “Are you erm, Jamaican? Because you’re the… uh only ten I see...” Harry’s hands started shaking as the silence in the room became unbearable and looking at Louis with his gorgeous blue eyes staring deeply at him in confusion didn’t help. He felt it would be best just to continue on but when he went to shuffle the cards, he dropped them all at his feet. “Fuck shit fuck no no no…”

Harry dropped to his knees and tried to get them all back together in order. “Shit… I don’t know what to do… I didn’t make a card for this… No no no… this is all wrong. You’re just so pretty and fuck… Shit I’ve ruined everything… I’ll move out tomorrow if you want… fuck…”

Louis quickly went and kneeled in front of Harry, grabbing both his hands to stop his flustered movements. “Harry, what are you talking about?”

Harry took a deep breath. “Louis, I wanted to ask you out today, but I didn’t know what to do so I read a Wikihow, right? And it didn’t help me like it should have so I thought I would try pick-up lines, but I couldn’t remember ‘em all so I wrote some notecards. And I asked the guys what they thought of mine and they… hated them… so now I think you’re really cute and pretty and I really really want to date you and I think I might even be in love with you because you’re just so wonderful... but I… messed up. Um yeah…”

Louis sighed and caressed Harry’s face. “You didn’t fuck up at all, H. You don’t have to do anything special to impress me. I just want you to be yourself.”

“Sooo you’re not mad that I entirely fucked up every pick up line and embarrassed myself?”

Louis shook his head. “No, actually, I thought your trip ups were really cute. I think you’re really cute.”

“You do?” Harry asked as his face lit up.

“Yea… I do.” Louis bit his lip and stared at the boy kneeling in front of him. Harry was absolutely breathtaking with his big, bright green eyes wide as ever as he stared at him so fondly, Louis thought he would melt. Louis knew Harry was the nicest person he had ever met and he couldn’t believe how well they hit it off the first time they met. Soon after they had moved in together and throughout Louis had slowly fallen madly in love with his best friend.

“You know… I um… I had actually wanted to ask you out too… but I didn’t know how to do it and I was afraid you didn’t feel the same.” He bit his lip shyly and shrugged. “You made it so easy for me to fall for you. You’re so… cute. And funny. And you always give me the best hugs. H, if I could live in one of your hugs for the rest of my life, then the world would be a great place… I’m not sure if that made sense, but I hope you get it. Anyway, you’re voice is music to my ears, you cook all the time, you always put me before yourself. Actually, you put everyone before yourself and I just love to sit back and admire you… You’re probably the most amazing person I’ve ever met and I’m so lucky that I have you. I love you, H. I love you with all my heart.”

Harry took a deep breath as his fingers lightly touched Louis’ face, finally settling as he cupped his jaw. He whispered, “Can I… Can I kiss you, Lou?”

Louis leaned in with a nod. “Yes, yes please…”

Harry hesitated, hovering mere millimeters from Louis’ lips before he pressed his lips to the older boy’s ever so softly as if he kissed him any harder, he might break. Louis shuffled closer so he wrap his around Harry’s neck and tangle his fingers in his curls. Their lips began to move together and Louis felt like all the air had suddenly been knocked out of him. He felt unsteady, but electrically charged and could barely think straight as he and Harry kissed. Harry was incredible at kissing and his lips were so plump and soft, if Louis could spend the rest of his life kissing Harry, he would. Harry’s big hands gripped his sides firmly before settling, one on the small of his back and the other on his bum, inching him forward. Soon he was straddling Harry, who was still kneeling. Harry hummed and smiled just as he broke the kiss to kiss down Louis’ neck. Louis smiled too, content in his roommates lap as he held him gently and whispered sweet words as his lips ghosted over his skin.

Suddenly, Harry squeezed his bum, making Louis whimper into the crook of Harry’s neck. “Mm, Lou.” Harry disconnected his lips from Louis' neck and spoke breathlessly.

“Y-yes, Harry?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

Louis rolled his eyes and smiled fondly. “I thought we already established that.”

Harry looked down at their laps. “Well, I just… just wanted to do it right… I mean…”

Louis slipped his small hand into Harry much larger one, so large it nearly engulfed his. He placed his other hand other Harry’s chin and lightly nudged his face up. “Yes, I’d love to be your boyfriend, as long you’d have me.”

Harry kissed Louis’ cheek and sighed happily. “Of course, I would, Lou, of course.”

****  


**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is @dramioune!


End file.
